


puzzle pieces

by candied_stupidity (efflorescent_idiocy)



Series: HQ Angst Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, ill add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efflorescent_idiocy/pseuds/candied_stupidity
Summary: Sometimes he thinks about them.He, a full grown, twenty-eight year old man, thinks about his exes sometimes.Like clockwork, his heart breaks every time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: HQ Angst Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	puzzle pieces

To Tobio, being lonely shouldn't have been much more than an inconvenience, if it was a problem at all.

He had friends, a real volleyball team, and most everything he'd ever wished for in earnest.

But he's twenty-four and still hopelessly pining after his exes, so much that he's not sure he'd refuse any of them, even with everything they'd done.

Tobio had always been too willing to sacrifice everything for what he loved.

He snorts. There he was, the King of the Court, held back by his own emotions.

Milk, his grandfather, and the volleyball court had never asked for anything, only for what he chose to give.

His boyfriends had known that, if they asked, there was nothing Tobio could refuse them, nothing he wouldn't have done for them, but they always found a way to ask for something he just couldn't give. If there was a way to orbit multiple stars at once, he'd found it.

Most days, he's too tired to think about them instead of sleeping. On off days, he wonders what could have been, and on those days he'd forgive them in full if they came back. On his worst days, he remembers in vivid detail that he has never let anything go.

They've come back and left all over again before, taking advantage of his stupidity. He only sort of regrets it, and knows that it's not a 'sort of' for them.

(He's sick of being a dirty secret. He's tired of everything, really.)

The pieces of his heart have been given away, and the only one left is volleyball. None of the others are coming back, and even volleyball is being chipped away at, fading with his body every year that passes.

Time was supposed to be kind, healing wounds and mending scars, but Tobio had never forgotten its cruelties.

Some days, _Kageyama Tobio_ barely exists, desperately trying to hang on behind the emotions that have taken over and painted everything in crimsons and blues.

He's angry with everyone, with everything, and his tongue on the court sharpens to an almost legendary status.

Ushijima-san will frown at him disapprovingly, and his scowl will deepen, twitching in muted fury. Coach will ask to talk to him after practice and Hirugami-san will put a hand on his shoulder.

The interns whisper stories about his temper on bad days.

_("Kageyama-san is so scary when he's in a bad mood! Once he told Ushijima-san that - oh shit, he's coming!")_

Today, Tobio's a little closer to okay. He's living and breathing volleyball, and the plaque clogging his lungs is a little less toxic, a little thinner. He breathes, tosses the volleyball up, and serves a no-touch ace.

Maybe someday the bad days will come less often. Maybe one day he'll find The One. Perhaps he already met them and let them slip through his fingers, not been enough for them.

Had he ever been enough?

Nobody dominates his thoughts today - it's pretty underwhelming. He's in good form. It's a pretty good day by his standards. He's kind of dreading tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> yell w me on twt! @BloomingIdiocy


End file.
